


The Goose, the Blot, and the Witch!

by NebulaWandersTheStars



Series: Nebula's Tales of Ducktales! [4]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Rewrite: s03e08 The Phantom and the Sorceress, Episode: s03e08 The Phantom and the Sorceress!, Gen, Luckless Gladstone, Magic, idea by @CEOOfGladstone on twitter or @mrgladstonegander on tumblr, luck, poor gladstone, used with permission ofc!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaWandersTheStars/pseuds/NebulaWandersTheStars
Summary: A 'The Phantom and the Sorceress!' rewrite based off of a series of tweets made before the episode!
Relationships: (kinda) - Relationship, Gladstone Gander & Lena (Disney: Ducktales), Gladstone Gander & Violet Sabrewing, Gladstone Gander & Webby Vanderquack, Lena & Magica de Spell, but specifically - Relationship, the entire family (yes including lena n vi) & the entire family
Series: Nebula's Tales of Ducktales! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908133
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Magic and Menace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is still trying to keep her magic in check.

Scrooge raised a brow at the television in front of him, the title screen for 'Legends of Legends Quest!' up and the semi-familiar theme chiming out of it. Upon further inspection, he notices a group of tiny birds along one of the hills. The triplets and Webby seem to be leading the group, with Della close behind; Lena and Violet are behind her, walking slightly slower than the enthused run of the group ahead; and Donald is standing behind _them, _stilled with what Scrooge guesses is apprehension. Or maybe it was just anxiety. Scrooge could believe either.  
He sets the platter he'd been holding down on the table in front of him, watching the group fight a large monster as he pours a cup of tea.  
Lena swipes her arm out quickly, and a purple beam lurches to the screen. It covers the TV screen and several beams shoot beyond it, each purple streak forming into another bird.  
"That was awesome!" Webby shouts the moment she finishes appearing, helping a fallen Lena to her feet with great enthusiasm. Louie appears and falls facedown on the couch, remaining there even after heavily sighing. Dewey and Della pump their fists and cheer together, and Donald mutters, annoyed, into his facepalming hand. Huey is scribbling furiously in his Junior Woodchuck Guidebook, sat next to a confused-looking Violet. She's writing with much less vigor in a journal of her own, a purple cover on the book.  
"Let me guess," Scrooge mutters, sipping, "somebody made a wish around _Lena, _and the game became real." Dewey grins and nods excitedly.  
Scrooge sighs, reaching up to rub his temples. The kids (and the twins, who might as well be kids) start screaming and he looks up to find the same eyeball-tentacle monster emerging from the screen.  
"Back!" Lena barks, pulling Violet closer to her and shooting to the couch like all the kids did, "Get back!"  
"You'll never take us alive!" Dewey shouts.  
Scrooge makes a panicked noise and is quick about grabbing the platter, lurching forward to reflect the beam of magic the creature fires- it comes with more force than he'd expected, and he falls back to the couch with an 'oomph.' Scrooge shoves the plate forward to fire the beam back at the monster with a jolt, sending it sprawling back into the game.  
"Game over!" Dewey dramatically falls to a knee and points a finger in the air. Louie boos from behind him, now smirking.  
Lena curls into a ball on the couch, still clutching her sister. "This amulet is ruining my life," she groans, and Webby places a hand on her back comfortingly.  
"It's okay Lena! We'll just add 'playing video games to the list of things that trigger your magic," As she says this, the honorary triplet grabs a notepad from the table and a pen from beside it.  
"Everything triggers my dumb magic!" Lena shouts, tossing her arms up in defeat. A purple beam flies from the amulet on her chest and blasts the book Webby had been writing in, disintegrating it.  
"Making lists..." Violet pulls a list of her own out, writing as she spoke. Another blast, another destroyed notepad.  
"Bad amulet, bad!" The former shadow chastises, glaring down at said amulet.  
Scrooge sighs heavily and rights the tipped kettle and cups, with Donald handing him a towel to clean the spilled tea. "You kids should know by now that no good has ever come from magic!" The rich duck shakes his head and turns to his left to return the towel to Donald, only to find the triplets and the twins making 'cut it out' gestures and similar noises. He quirks a brow before realizing his mistake and quickly turning to Lena with an apologetic (and somewhat nervous) smile.  
"E-except you, Lena!" He chimes, his voice strained, "You're one of the good magical things I've dealt with!"  
"Nice save," Louie mutters, semi-sarcastically.  
"Hey, I know I'm awesome," Lena stands and waltzes over to her sleeping bag, before turning back to Scrooge. "It's magic that's the problem."  
The duck nods and takes a sip from his nearly-empty cup, gaze firmly focused on the TV.  
"You'll figure out how to control it soon, Lena!" Webby chimes, her voice light and optimistic.  
"Or," Lena mutters, reaching down to grip the amulet, her eyes narrowing, "I could just get rid of it."  
"No! Lena, magic is a big part of you! You can't just get rid of it!"  
"Maybe we should just stop having sleepovers," Violet suggests, only for Huey, Dewey, and Louie to flinch and for Webby to slowly turn to the hummingbird like she'd said something horrid.  
"Maybe you should rethink that sentence."  
"Okay, okay," Lena puts her hands on Webby and Violet's shoulders, sighing, "Let's just try to get some sleep before some dumb magic thing happens and we have to get up to stop it."  
"Yeah," Della responds, and Donald nods.  
"Alright then," Scrooge stands and picks up the platter (with the kettle and cups returned to it). He goes to say more, but the girls are already halfway in their sleeping bags and the triplets are already being guided away by the twins. Deeming the conversation ended, the Scottish duck leaves the room.  
Everything seems somewhat normal in McDuck Manor, but outside, a shadow looms. It groans _(somewhat pathetically, actually) _and grows against the wall, it's creator approaching.______


	2. Unlucky Goose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladstone's having trouble with his luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternate ch. title: gladstone gets bullied

Donald is trying to sleep on the houseboat when he hears the moaning. He recognizes it as Gladstone immediately, and sits up, muttering a string of insults about his lucky cousin.  
"What is he doing out this late, anyway?" He asks (more to himself than anyone) and steps onto the deck of the boat. The duck is quick about crossing the plank to the manor's grounds, and even quicker to get to the door. He's just close enough to hear the door open.  
"Uncle Scrooge, I need you!" Gladstone calls, the shout followed by a thump and the goose groaning. Donald arrives, more than a little confused to be standing over his cousin- was he crying?  
"Stand down, Violet," Webby reaches over to put her hand on the hummingbird's, a stake raised threateningly in said hand, "It's just Donald's lucky loafer of a cousin, Gladstone."  
"If he's so lucky, why is he crying?" Lena asks, glancing at Webby before noticing Donald and waving at him. The duck waves back.  
"Because the world is broken!" Gladstone cries, sitting up. He lurches to his feet when he notices the duck, tossing his arms out in exasperation. "It all started last night!" The goose starts pacing, continuing his story. "I had just been given a ride by a fellow who needed help breaking in his new limo, normal right? Well, I was feeling peckish, and a little drained," Gladstone reached up to tug at his suit, looking a little panicked before he swallows and continues, "Finding myself outside an all-you-can-eat shrimp buffet, I screamed with joy because, well, I love shrimp."  
Donald scoffs, and his cousin stops pacing to glare at the duck even as he tells more of his story.  
"I strolled inside to be named the one thousandth customer and awarded a free meal, but get this: No confetti, or balloons! I asked for food, and you know what they asked for in return?"  
_Well, Donald could assume..." _  
"Payment." _He'd be right. _"I opened my wallet, an' it was empty-- no twenty dollar bill conveniently flew in either! I headed to go to a bank, but it was... closed? Did you know places could _be _closed? So I went to the ATM around the corner and asked it for twenty dollars, and you know how much it gave me?"  
"Twenty... dollars?" Lena tries, confusion on her face and in her voice.  
"Exactly!" Gladstone whips back around to the group, tossing his arms out again. "Not the usual sack of rubies!"  
"He does not sound very lucky," Violet observes.  
"How'd you get here?" Donald asks, raising a brow and doing his best not to relish in his cousin's misfortune.  
"I had to WALK, Don! It took hours! Nobody offered me a ride, no passing hanglider scooped me up, and not one gust of wind whimsically carried me!"  
"'Whimsically' is a strong word..." the duck mutters, and receives another glare from the goose.  
"Anyway," Gladstone's voice is sharp, stopping any further remarks, "That was when I knew something was up, and that I needed Uncle Scrooge's help fixing it." He punctuates the sentence with a trip, and he lands face-first on the carpeted ground. Donald snickers, and the unlucky goose sighs. He stands slowly and brushes himself off, ignoring his cousin.  
"I was expecting something a little more 'magic' and a little less... uh..." Lena trails, not wanting to make any enemies today.  
"Pathetic?" Donald finishes, and Gladstone bristles.  
"Lovely," the green-clad cousin snarls, reaching up to rub the base of his beak, "just wonderful."  
Unable to hold it in anymore, Donald bursts into laughter. His strange voice fills the hall, echoing to the foyer.  
Each cackle grates against Gladstone's metaphorical ears, and soon his temper is flaring alongside it. His may be subdued, sure, but he does have Duck blood, and a nasty (yet somewhat subtle) temper to prove it.  
"Laugh it up, why don't you," he mutters, his voice cold, "an' wake Duckburg while you're at it."  
"What in Dismal Downs...?" Scrooge had arrived at some point, still in nightclothes and now watching Donald laugh uncontrollably.  
"He-" The duck is laughing so hard he can barely respond, managing words between breaths and wheezes, "Luck- lost it!"  
"Donald's having a wonderful time because I lost my luck."  
"Really?" Scrooge asks, amused, "I'm a little surprised your still on your feet," the rich duck chuckles, and Gladstone's eyes widen with offense, "seems I need to give you more credit!"  
The goose huffs. "Why did I bother?"  
"Well, Uncle Donald," Webby tries, putting a hand on his shoulder with a small (slightly awkward) smile, "you did say 'family always helps family.'"  
Donald takes a breath, calming himself, before snorting again and having to quickly take another before it can devolve into another fit of giggles. "I did say that. Want help breathing, cuz?"  
The goose stares off into space with nothing but annoyance- for a moment, the present kids think Donald might get smacked. A clipped sigh escapes Gladstone and he closes his eyes, taking a breath to calm himself.  
Before anyone can continue the conversation, the sound of shattering glass echoes through the hall.  
"That came from Huey, Dewey, and Louie's room!" Webby takes off toward the sound immediately, quickly followed by the rest of the group.______


	3. Blotty Break-In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blot has arrived, and he seems to be out for blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please ignore the wait!!!! everything will be ok :)

The family skids through the door to the triplet's room, revealing three now-awake children- Louie is staring, panicked, at the intruder; Dewey is beating at the intruder with a pillow; and Huey is making a string of panicked noises and bracing to swing his Guidebook.  
Donald and Scrooge flank the intruder, and before the mask-wearing fiend can swing at either of them he's being smacked by a cane. He throws Dewey off of him, and Donald sets him down on Louie's bed faster than gravity can take him. An angry duck whips back to the baddie with a scowl.  
Donald swings his leg at the intruder's knees, sending him down. Lena swings her hand out, purple magic twisting from her fingers and striking the villain's gauntlet. Webby swings the axe- where'd she get an axe?!?- and it transforms Lena's dent to a large crack.   
The villainous vex scowls at his weapon, his voice low and distorted,"It's not strong enough..."  
"Who are you?!?" Scrooge interrogates, and instead of answering the villain chooses to fling himself back at the window. He's whacked at some more before he can get out, and he winds up dropping quite a bit.  
"What was that all about?" Gladstone asks, still standing in the doorway. He's trying to keep a lamp from falling- he's not exactly succeeding.  
"I have no idea," Louie mutters, and Donald pats his shoulder comfortingly.  
"Hi, Uncle Gladstone!" Huey waves, and Gladstone waves back, but the lamp collides with his face before he can respond. It hits the ground and the goose stares at it like it holds all his problems.  
"I believe I've found our culprit," Violet informs, reading through a purple journal with her name on the front. "The Phantom Blot," She turns the book so the ducks can see, revealing a skillfully drawn picture of the intruder.   
"Why is he after us?" Dewey asks, his head poking out from the middle bunk.   
"Well, he's a thief. A magic hunter."  
"Wow, Violet, from one journalist to another, these drawings are wonderful," Webby remarks, and Violet thanks her before continuing.  
"Phantom Blot hates magic, and thinks it's dangerous. Wherever the Blot goes, all magic disappears, and now it seems he's come for us."  
"Wait, if magic goes away, what happens to me?" Lena asks.  
"Let's not find out," Donald stands, dusting himself off.  
"He's coming for my best friend," Webby whispers, her voice filled with emotion.  
"And when he fixes that glove, he'll be back," warns the hummingbird.  
"Wonderful," Lena mutters, "once again, my life and the lives of my family are in trouble because of magic. Whoo!" Her voice is sarcastic and annoyed.  
Gladstone mutters something incomprehensibly from the doorway, rubbing the base of his beak with annoyance. Della is with him now, looking at her cousin with eyes filled to the brim with confusion.  
"We'll keep you safe, lass," Scrooge promises, putting a hand on Lena's shoulder. Webby and Violet nod, determination radiating from them.


End file.
